


What Immortal Hand or Eye

by ERNest



Series: 15 Days of FatT 2019 [6]
Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: 15 Days of FatT, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Season: Marielda, reconfiguration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERNest/pseuds/ERNest
Summary: Day Six: FashionSamothes fashions a sword.





	What Immortal Hand or Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Title from The Tyger, by William Blake - https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/43687/the-tyger

     Samothes fashions a sword from hope and good intentions and history’s capacity to be reset. This is not his greatest work; that will come later, or later still. But he understands why Hieron as-it-is requires him to die, so he will follow this history and then begin again in Hieron-as-it-could-have-been. He doesn’t say should, because Ingenuity Alive knows better than anyone that there is no should. There is only what happens, and what happens again. He moves from the crosspiece to the pommel and makes sure that it is sturdy enough for the one who will hold it and elegant enough for the stories that will be told.

     He will not continue in this world, but this world will continue without him, just… somewhere else. His father Samol believes in conservation of all things and since he’s gotten sick, even more so. Everything that might possibly be conceived of as a portrait of the times is saved in case it might be useful later on. Samothes doesn’t know exactly where all of those past slices of future go, but it wouldn’t be too far of a stretch to guess that it all gets shoved down deep into the belly of the earth. Secrets tend to get buried, and when they do, the continent takes care of its own. He keeps meaning to head down there to see what becomes of history after it becomes alternate, but before he can do that the sun always rises again and he has to return to the work of the day. He keeps moving forward; that is the way of things.

     The gods build on the bones of their mistakes, and Samothes fashions a sword. He saves the blade for last because the material which will need to be severed is going to swirl into new configurations and he will need to have made a tool capable of going with the grain instead of against it. He’s done this enough times to know how much easier this all is with a clean break. The world splits open and the world uses the new growth to begin, and the world is buried under its own refuse, and the world goes on.


End file.
